Stupide poisson!
by Dirty Laurent
Summary: Luffy passe les vacances chez son grand-père. Il se baigne, va au village et joue dans les bois. Tout va pour le mieux jusqu'au moment où il croise un gros poisson qu'il se décide d'attraper. Or, le stupide poisson s'avère être plus de trouble qu'il ne se l'imaginait et les mystères ne font que s'épaissir... Il fera une rencontre qui changera sa vie. Lawlu LawxLuffy M pour langage.
1. Présentation

Histoire publiée à la base sur Wattpad, je vous prie d'aller la lire sur ce site pour du support et puisque le contenu est plus développé sur ce site. Pour la trouver, aller sur mon compte: Dirty Laurent 58. Merci! Luffy, un jeune garçon, passe les vacances chez son grand-père. Il se baigne à la mer, va au village et se promène dans les bois. Tout va pour le mieux jusqu'au moment où il croise un gros poisson qu'il se décide d'attraper. Or, le stupide poisson s'avère être plus de trouble qu'il ne se l'imaginait et les mystères ne font que s'épaissir... Il va faire la rencontre d'un être extraordinaire dont il tombera follement en amour!

Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas (C'est à Oda -Sensei!) Moi, ce qui m'appartient, c'est l'histoire!

1 chapitre par semaine. Environ 15 chapitres en tout. Environ 1 000 mots par chapitre.

Lawlu, Lulaw, Modern Universe, Slow burn, Teenage pour le moment (selon la gradation d'AO3) (Je ne mets pas l'histoire en adulte, mais je précise que le langage est peu beau par moment comme il y a des gros mots et des thèmes abordés peu chouettes. Alors, attention. ), (Mature/Explicit Later on), Boys Love, Yaoi, Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy, (Lemon/Smut later on), Fluff, Magic, Fantastic, Love, One Piece, to continue/in progress.


	2. Prologue

Bonjour à tous et toutes, ceci est ma première histoire et fanfiction, j'espère que vous allez apprécier! Elle est un peu longue et a ses défauts, mais bon, je compte m'améliorer en cours de route et personne n'est parfait (Sauf Law-chéri!). Si vous avez des commentaires ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à me les dire, j'adore la critique! Sur ce, bonne lecture et à plus.

Luffy aime la plage, il y va souvent. Du moins, pas pendant l'année scolaire. Emprisonné chez son père en plein milieu du centre-ville, ce qui se rapproche le plus de la plage est la piscine communautaire et encore là, elle n'a rien de comparable avec la plage. Ce n'est pas qu'il répugne la piscine, là n'est pas le point, il aime bien aller s'y baigner. Seulement, cette dernière a tout à envier au sable brillant et à la brise marine fraîche. Surtout que ses yeux lui piquent dans l'eau trop chlorée de la piscine tandis que dans l'eau salée claire du large, il peut ouvrir les yeux sans avoir l'impression d'avoir le débarquement de Normandie sur sa cornée.

Quand l'été arrive, il vit presque dans les eaux chez son grand-père. Comme un poisson, il nage et nage et nage toute la journée. Il connaît la mer près de la falaise où vit son grand-père comme le fond de sa poche, du moins, où c'est peu profond. Il a beau nagé comme un poisson toute la journée, il ne peut pas vraiment respiré sous l'eau et assez rapidement il ne voit plus et touche encore moins le sol aqueux. Il sait tout de même où sont les récifs de coraux ravissants de couleur, les algues longues aigue-marine qui chatouilles les pieds ou la petite grotte qui servait de repère à lui et ses frères quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Vous auriez dû voir tous les trésors qu'ils y amassaient! Ils étaient de vrais pirates des mers! Ce souvenir le fait toujours sourire, même si ses frères ne vont plus chez Garp depuis un bout, leurs moments ensemble lui sont chers.

Ce qu'il a hâte que l'école se finisse pour retourner au bord de la mer! Dommage qu'il reste encore deux mois complets de devoirs et de travaux et d'examens et...Aaahh! Deux mois d'école, c'est long quand ta tête est déjà en mode été!


	3. Chapitre 1: Enfin les vacances!

**Rebonjour, pour l'information, en italique, ce sont les dialogues et en gras, ce sont des commentaires que j'ai laissés. Les dessins sont médiocres, je sais, je suis en art dram. pas en art plastique, mais je me suis qu'en même un peu forcée pour que vous puissiez voir un peut l'apparence générale des lieux. Je suis vraiment désolée pour la mauvaise qualité, j'espère que ça passe. Bonne lecture, mes choux!**

Luffy vibrent pratiquement sur la banquette arrière du Jeep à son grand-père. Ce dernier est entrain de lui radoter des trucs sur son travail et _bla bla bli et bla_, Luffy a longtemps arrêté d'écouter **(en fait, il n'écoute jamais vraiment même au début, mais ce serait impoli de le préciser)**. De toute façon, le vieux n'a pas besoin d'audience, il parle tellement que, emmêlé dans ses propos, il s'auto-suffit comme auditoire. Pas que Luffy s'en soucie réellement, il a le niveau d'écoute et d'attention d'un chien hyperactif, soit il est tout le temps dans la lune peu importe qui lui parle. Le nombre de volée quotidienne de Nami qu'il reçoit pour ne pas l'écouter dans ses délires, il n'en parle pas **(En moyenne, 5 par jour, répond l'auteur qui les a comptées)**.

Ça fait une semaine que les vacances ont commencées. La plupart de ses amis ont déjà leurs occupations pour la saison: Zoro, son meilleur ami, s'entraîne au Kendo pour un tournoi milieu juillet et a une jobine dans un dojo du coin, Nami et Sanji travaille pour l'été à la crèmerie appartenant Nojiko, la soeur de Nami, Usopp part avec sa famille en Jamaïque et Chopper compte étudier tout l'été chez sa tante vivant en campagne. Et Luffy, pour sa part, part chez son Papy pour deux mois. Il ne pourrait supporter d'être enfermé entre quatre murs chez lui soixante jours et son père pourrait encore moins le supporter. Alors, comme à chaque année, il quitte estivalement avec pour destination un petit village dont il oublie tout le temps le nom et une cabane en bord de mer à trois heures de voiture, du moins trois heures de Garp qui conduit dangereusement sous prétexte que les limites de vitesse ne sont que 'indicatives' et 'pour la forme'. S'il avait le mal de mer comme Usopp, il aurait probablement vomit son déjeuner, son dîner et son souper tellement la voiture bascule.

Comme pour réprimander son chemin de pensée, le car prend soudainement une virée et il se frappe contre la portière.

_Ouch!_ il échappe avant de frotter son bras.

_Bwahahaha! Désolé!_ il sonne tout sauf désolé. _Rouler comme un vrai forge le caractère, de ce qu'on dit! _Et il continue de vomir une explication trop longue et chiante d'un nouveau véhicule que l'armée a acheté récemment que Luffy met en sourdine immédiatement. Bleuh. Il s'emmerde déjà. Autant il adore la mer, autant l'allée l'ennui à mourir. Une vraie torture! C'est quand qu'ils arrivent? Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. Oh, bordel! Ça fait un quart d'heure seulement qu'ils ont quittés chez lui. Il va définitivement décéder. Au revoir, monde cruel! Monkey D. Luffy meure en ce jour, âgé seulement de 16 courtes années de vie!

Garp ayant passé à la commande à l'automobile du McDo et Luffy s'étant endormi en milieu de trajet, le jeune brunet a réussi l'impossible à nouveau cette année, il a survécu l'allée chez son grand-père. Wow. Il mérite des félicitations. Dommage que Chopper et Usopp ne soient pas là.

La voix grasse et grave de son grand-père le sort de ses pensées.

_Avec ton estomac, je vais devoir avoir à manger pour une armée! Je passe au village pour acheter des provisions. Dépêches-toi de descendre!_ il débite ce qui fait froncer les sourcils au plus jeune.

_Je ne peux pas venir? Je pourrais t'aider à acheter des trucs importants!_ il croise les bras comme pour bouder, mais s'arrête en cours de route quand son interlocuteur se met à rire.

_Comme si! J'ai pas assez de sous pour t'amener à l'épicerie, tu vas tout acheter et je serais à la ruine! Stupide adolescent! Descend avant que je te botte le cul!_ et Luffy s'exécute en un temps record en faisant un triple saut groupé pour prendre sa valise et son sac à dos. En moins de deux, il est dehors et la voiture file à toute allure. Il murmure quand même une réponse à son grand-père que seul lui entend. _Pas de ma faute si j'ai faim!_

Il tire ses bagages vers la maison et prend un instant pour l'observer. La baraque de son vieux n'a rien pour être enviée. Le toit tombe en morceaux, le bardeau se décrochant sur tous les côtés. Au printemps, comparer la maison à une douche serait sensé avec tous les trous laissant entrer les pluies. Une nouvelle couche de peinture blanche serait nécessaire sur la couverture avant, cette dernière s'écaillant de plus en plus à chaque année.

L'auvent de la porte fait vieillot en accord avec tout le reste du shack dont la petite barrière classique avec une boule au milieu de chaque barreau. Les couleurs extérieures peuvent être résumées à bleu et blanc ivoire, du brun par endroit et du noir fade sur le toit. Il y a trois étages incluant le rez-de-chaussé et le presque sous-sol. L'intérieur demande autant pitié que son antagoniste. Il faut dire, Garp a peu rénové la cabane, son âge n'a d'égal que le sien et ça paraît.

Pourtant, malgré le prix de vente de la maison qui doit être comparable à celui d'une cabane au 20e siècle et le fait que c'est sûrement Garp lui-même et des copains qui l'ont construite, Luffy pense que l'endroit vaut beaucoup plus que ce que penserait un agent immobilier à première vue. Pour lui, elle a une grande valeur sentimentale puisque les souvenirs qui s'y trouvent, il y en a à la pelleté. Il n'échangerait pas la maison de son grand-père pour une plus moderne ou plus jolie, il l'aime comme elle est.

De toute façon, le terrain ne se résume pas à la monstruosité qu'est le tas de planche retenu par des vis servant de chez soi au vieil homme, non. Il y a aussi une forêt aussi vierge et rayonnante de vie que lui **(que Luffy, pas son grand-père, bien qu'il rayonne de vie, l'homme est tout sauf vierge...)**, la falaise couverte d'une fine couche de gazon verdoyant et donnant une vue ostentatoire sur la mer, à droite de la montagne, une petite plage de sable plus ou moins fin et la mer avec l'horizon dégagé pour laisser à l'imagination ce qui se trouve au-delà **(bien que Luffy pourrait juste vérifier avec Google Maps, mais bon, laissons-le dans ses rêveries)**.

Luffy porte ses sacs dans la petite chambre à l'étage qui est devenu sienne avec toutes ses visites. Les murs bleus électrique rappelle la proximité des eaux tout comme les moulures blanches à motif de bateaux moyen-âgeux. Un étroit lit en bois est dans l'étroite pièce ainsi qu'une étroite commode. Il se sent comme un géant dans la pièce qui était proportionnelle avec sa taille il y a au moins huit ans. Ça lui importe peu, au final, la plupart du temps, il dort dans une tente ou un hamac dans la forêt et éparpille ses possessions un peu partout dans l'habitation, au grand damne de Garp.

Luffy décide de se promener un peu dans le coin. Il termine sa journée en se couchant tôt pour être en forme le lendemain. L'été ne fait que commencer, il le ressent. **Oh et s'il savait...**


	4. Chapitre 2: Attrapons le stupide poisson

**Bonjour! Dans quelques jours viendra le troisième chapitre avec (enfin) Law! Le Lawlu arrive, lentement, mais il arrive. Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Quand on a du plaisir, le temps passe rapidement. Luffy peut le confirmer. Cela fera bientôt trois semaines qu'il traîne chez son papy et il s'amuse toujours autant à chaque moment.

Se baigner à la plage, courir dans la forêt, ramasser des coquillages pour les cacher dans le repère, manger, manger encore plus, dormir, dormir encore plus, lire des histoires, visiter des amis, pêcher...Y-a-t-il meilleure façon de passer ses vacances? Luffy ne pense pas. Il a tellement de plaisir, rien ne pourrait être comparable.

Il aimerait bien emmener ses amis une bonne fois chez son grand-père. Il est certain que Usopp et Chopper adorerait jouer dans la forêt avec lui. Ils jouent et niaise ensemble à l'école, alors pourquoi pas dans les bois? Ils pourraient même faire des cabanes dans les arbres et des batailles avec des branches ou juste grimper dans les arbres. Usopp est un bricoleur, il adorerait certainement tout le matériel de la forêt. Il aurait peut-être un peu la frousse des renards ou des loups, mais bon, c'est Usopp après tout. Il pense en ricanant. Il se souvient la fois où son ami a failli faire une crise cardiaque quand Luffy s'est caché sous son lit et a tiré ses jambes dans son sommeil. Il a crié comme une gamine. Hilarant! Sinon, Chopper adore les animaux et il y en a plein dans les sous-bois.

Nami pourrait se bronzer au soleil et rencontrer son amie Vivi au village, il est sûr qu'elles deviendraient bonnes copines. Surtout que Nami aime les jolies filles et Vivi est bi. Peut-être qu'elles pourraient être plus qu'amies... Zoro pourrait s'entraîner dans les bois et Sanji pourrait expérimenter ses talents de cuisinier avec les poissons du coin. Il y en a que, juste dorés au beurre, ils vous fondent dans la bouche, alors de les imager cuits et épicés à la Sanji serait juste...Wow. Il salive juste d'y penser.

Seulement, ses copains sont toujours occupés! À chaque été, ils sont occupés toute la saison au complet! Dès qu'il leur mentionne de venir avec lui chez Garp, il a l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas envie. Ils blanchissent et balbutient comme lorsqu'ils écoutent des films d'horreur. Luffy ne comprend pas. Il a parfois l'impression qu'ils ont peur de Garp. Mais, en même temps, il sait bien que ça ne fait pas de sens. Garp ne leur a jamais rien fait et, si Luffy revient un peu amoché à cause des coups de poing d'amour de son grand-père à la rentrée, ce n'est jamais rien de grave, seulement quelques cicatrices en souvenir de ses vacances. Rien à avoir peur. Il frissonne qu'en même juste en y pensant. Un jour, il forcera ses amis à venir, comme il les a forcé à devenir amis avec lui. Il rit à nouveau. Parfois, la vie est bien drôle.

Aujourd'hui, il lit un livre qu'il a trouvé dans le fond de la bibliothèque entre deux livres de stratégies militaires. Un vieux bouquin dont la reliure semble vouloir se divorcer des vieilles pages beiges. Il aime un peu lire. Quand c'est des livres amusants, pas comme les livres d'école ou de sciences, ceux-là sont ennuyeux. Comme ceux de super-héros, de pirates ou de créatures magiques ou les mystères, peut-être aussi les aventures. Le jeune homme aime les histoires qui bougent, celles remplies d'action qui vous font écarquiller les yeux à chaque revirement et pousser des 'Oh', des 'Ah', des 'Non, mais c'est pas vrai!' et des 'Oh mon dieu!' à chaque chapitre. Il est un vrai gamin dans l'âme parfois. Le livre qu'il lit est amusant. Il est couché sur le toit, laissant sa peau se colorer pendant que ses yeux suivent le flot de mots.

L'histoire en est une fantastique et porte sur une créature ailée géante à tentacules vivant aux fonds des eaux. Elle doit dater d'il y a un bout, mais elle le captive tout de même. Il aime les trucs surnaturels. Parfois, il se dit que ce serait extraordinaire que ce soit réel. Qu'il ait des pouvoirs et puisse étirer ses bras à l'infini ou bien qu'il y aille des créatures magiques vivant cachées aux tréfonds des bois. Or, il sait que ça n'arrivera pas et qu'il n'y a pas de créatures magiques cachées** (ça ne l'empêche pas de chercher de temps à autres...)**. Son père lui a toujours dit qu'il est du genre rêveur et il ne le nierait pas. Il aime rêver et s'imaginer l'impossible en se disant 'Et si c'est vrai?' Même si au final, il sait que ce ne l'est pas.

Il repense à la bibliothèque de son grand-père où il a trouvé son divertissement présent. De nombreuses étagères sont éparpillées sur la longueur de la pièce et quelques sièges confortables également. Les murs sont d'un cramoisi profond et le sol est couvert d'un tapis moelleux. L'organisation de la pièce laisse à désirer tout comme l'organisation de Garp en général laisse à désirer. Ses livres de trucs muche choses whatever militaires remplissent du quart au trois-quart de chacune des tablettes sans ordre précis par rapport à leur disposition. De la psychologie militaire aux fonctionnements des troupes en passant par les meilleurs entraînements, Luffy s'en balance royalement de ces livres, tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Et on ne parle même pas des drames militaires. Il en fait des cauchemars. Par contre, en ce qui concerne le reste de la collection de livre, c'est pas mal. Même bien. La plupart des livres sont vieux, certains même écrits à la main par des gens du coin, et sont à propos de la mer, mais au final tant que ce n'est pas à propos de comment le Colonel Truc a obtenu sa médaille de chose pour son courage en 19 quelque chose, c'est pas si mal.

Dans ceux qu'il a lu, il y en a sur des monstres marins comme la baleine géante **(Moby Dick...)**, des mondes cachés, comme Atlantide, des poissons mangeurs d'hommes, des gens se retrouvant sur des îles mystiques perdus, des humanoïdes étranges et sur les sirènes. Les sirènes semblent être un sujet qui revient souvent dans la littérature. Comme quoi, les damoiselles sexy à la queue de poisson et à la voix angélique noyant des gens attire les lecteurs. Il ne comprend pas l'attrait, mais apprécie tout de même les jolis dessins qui accompagnent les récits. Elles ont presque l'air réelles. Ça le fait rire. Il se reconcentre sur l'histoire de Lovecraft entre ses mains et se laisse absorber par la myriade de paragraphes.

Après un bon déjeuner et une visite rapide à des amis du village, Luffy relaxe sur la plage. Il a décidé de créer le plus beau château de sable au monde! Seulement, son sable ne tient pas ensemble et, en deux heures, il a fait le plus beau tas de sable du coin, malheureusement. Découragé, il fronce et croise les bras. Il tourne le dos au sable pour le bouder. Après quelques secondes sans réactions de la part du sable **(C'est du sable, Luffy, DU SABLE! Pas une personne. Idiot.),** Luffy abandonne sa séance de boudage en faveur d'aller nager et ramasser quelques coquillages. Il pourrait faire des colliers avec et les donner pour Noël. Il imagine Zoro portant un collier à coquillage et sourit, son ami déborderait de joie et lui demanderait même comment les faire! Il en est certain! **(Non, Luffy. Y a que les gosses qui aime les colliers en coquillage. C'est pareil pour les colliers en pâtes...*soupire*)**

Il part dans l'eau froide et claire à la recherche de coquillages. L'eau lui chatouille la peau et glisse sur son corps pendant qu'il se promène en tout allure dans le bleu aquatique. S'étant trop dépêché, il avale une gorgée d'eau par accident et se retrouve à tousser à l'horrible sensation, ça goûte salé comme mettre du sel sur les frites du McDo en trois fois pire. Bleurgh! En reprenant son souffle, il remonte la tête et se rend compte qu'il est à côté de la falaise. Parfait! Il s'en approche et ramasse les pierres et coquillages tout près du bord, où il touche le fond.

Le jeune homme en trouve de toutes sortes. Leurs couleurs pastels les rendent difficiles à voir dans le sable, mais, expert comme il est, il en amasse une dizaine en quelques plongées seulement et les dépose dans la petite grotte au pied de la falaise. Certains piquent les pieds avec leur forme de tourbillon tandis que d'autres sont tout plats. Il y en a qui semblent dessinés par des artistes professionnels avec tous leurs petits détails et traits spéciaux pendant qu'il y en a des plus banals et minimalistes. Luffy les ramasse qu'en même tous, car il les trouve tous beaux et uniques à leur façon. Un peu comme les humains, tout le monde a quelque chose de beau qui les distingue. Il se dit dans sa tête en souriant à personne en particulier, puisqu'il n'y a personne à sourire à.

Il s'assoie dans la grotte et regarde sa collecte. Il décide ensuite d'admirer l'horizon. Les eaux calmes sont les eaux qu'ils ont eu depuis plusieurs semaines. Le ciel est un magnifique bleu pastel et parsemé de quelques nuages blanc comme le talc. Il soupire et sourit. Il se sent calme. Soudainement, un poisson noir saute hors de l'eau au loin. Aussi anodin comme événement, Luffy regarde avec intérêt.

Un autre poisson cette fois-ci orange saute. L'homme aux cheveux bruns est mauvais en maths, mais il peut dire qu'ils doivent être au moins de la taille de son bras pour que de cette distance il les voit. Quelques autres poissons sautent en arc. Il se demande pourquoi ils sautent? Pour le plaisir? Non, les poissons n'ont pas le sens du plaisir. Pour de la nourriture? Il les auraient vu s'ils avaient attrapé quoi que ce soit. Pour fuire un prédateur? Ça ne semble pas efficace comme technique. Sa tête commence à lui faire mal à force de penser en vacances et il abandonne sa recherche de réponse pour se contenter d'admirer la scène.

Quelques minutes passent et ses paupières se font lourdes sur ses yeux. Il pourrait bien faire un somme, il se dit. Il baille une fois, deux fois. Il va faire une sieste, il se promet. Il ferme les yeux en levant les bras pour s'étirer. Et quand il les ouvre, il voit au loin un gros poisson noir faire un arc gracieux dans les airs à vitesse grand V. Il cligne des yeux une fois et se frotte les mains sur les yeux comme pour les déflouter.

Il n'en croit point ses yeux. Si les petits poissons font la taille de son bras, à voir la queue du dernier, il doit bien faire une tête de moins que lui-même. Mais, mon dieu! Un si gros poisson! Peu importe le nombre de trips de pêche qu'il a fait ou le nombre d'heures qu'il a nagé, il n'a jamais vu des poissons noirs d'une telle grandeur. Il a vu des otaris de ce calibre, des requins ou même des dauphins, mais pas des poissons! C'est énorme pour un poisson. Imaginez la quantité de viande là-dedans. Si il réussit à pêcher une telle créature, il pourra avoir un vrai festin avec son grand-père. Une tonne de poisson! Il espère qu'il goûte bon parce qu'il compte pêcher ce dernier. Il sourit face au nouveau défi. Il a trouvé ce qu'il va faire pour les prochains jours.

Dans les jours qui suivent, Luffy passe ses journées dans une petite barque avec une canne à pêche usée. Dans seulement des shorts cargo et une camisole rouge, il sue comme un bon sous le soleil brûlant. Il souhaiterait presque que ce dernier se cache sous un lit de nuages pour qu'il ne fonde pas avant d'avoir son poisson. Une douce brise et un filet de pluie serait apprécié après les canicules ne faisant que se suivre une après l'autre. Et, comme pour alourdir sa souffrance, depuis qu'il a commencé à pêcher son fameux poisson géant, la température a haussé d'un bond, tellement qu'il se demande si ce sera lui qui sera le repas des poissons, tout cuit dans la barque en bois.

Soudain, on tire sur la ligne. Il soupire quand il ressort un autre bébé poisson, plus petit que sa main. Ce n'est que ça qu'il a pêché. Des bébés poissons, assez pour nourrir une armée. Si Chopper était là, il lui aurait dit que des 'bébés poissons' sont des œufs et Luffy le sait. Mais bordel, niaisez-lui que les déchets qu'il pêche depuis quelques jours sont des adultes. Un adulte peut pas être si petit, bon sang! Un autre soupire s'échappe de ses lèvres et il décroche le bébé pour le remettre à l'eau. Il n'a pas besoin de le garder après tout, lui ce qu'il cherche est beaucoup plus volumineux. Il essuie son front du dos de la main et regarde la mer. Si vaste et calme au delà de sa misère, au loin.

Tout à coup, vers la droite, il voit sauter le gros poisson. Tellement rapidement qu'il le perçoit avec peine. Il a tout de même remarqué la longue queue quand elle a frappé l'eau. Et il sacre. Il est pris entre colère et désespoir. Cela fait trois jours qu'il cherche à pêcher le gros poisson et trois jours qu'il échoue. Et ce n'est pas tout. Non seulement il échoue, mais le gros poisson est toujours là. Il revient toujours. De temps à autres, il voit sa queue fouetter l'eau, toujours trop loin même quand il se rapproche, inatteignable. Comme pour le moquer, comme s'il voulait lui dire 'Haha, tu ne peux pas m'attraper! Meilleure chance la prochaine fois!'. Luffy n'aime pas que l'on se moque de lui. Le poisson n'est pas meilleur que lui et il va le prouver en l'attrapant. Frustré par dessus la tête, Luffy retourne au rivage en moins de deux. Il laisse son embarcation sur le bord et cours se coucher immédiatement. Il en a eu assez pour aujourd'hui. Stupide poisson. STUPIDE POISSON!

Deux jours passent depuis que Luffy a piqué sa crise. Garp revient d'une semaine de travail outremer, épuisé, mais content que son petit fils soit chez lui.

Le vieil homme a eu une semaine difficile. Une base au Nord a eu d'importants problèmes d'organisation et de gestion des ressources et les hauts-placés ont fait appel à lui et Sengoku pour régler la situation. Avec tout le bordel qu'ils ont fait face, il est surpris que ça n'est pris qu'une semaine pour tout rétablir. En même temps, ils se sont vraiment donnés pour mettre en ordre le chaos qu'il y avait et il se dit que l'expérience aide bien dans ce genre de job. Et ce n'est pas de l'expérience qu'il manque à lui et son ami de longue date, ils en ont vu des choses. Bref, il est parti pendant une semaine et revient enfin dans son chez lui.

Il espère que Luffy va bien. Il hésite toujours un peu à le laisser seul, le gamin est une vraie catastrophe ambulante parfois, mais au final, c'est mieux que de l'emmener avec lui, Luffy aurait probablement mis feu à quelque chose par accident ou causé la troisième guerre mondiale, le connaissant. Il rit rien que d'y penser. Luffy dans une base militaire est tout sauf une bonne idée. Alors, il l'a laissé seul. Il a fait attention de bien remplir le frigo et le garde-manger avec assez de nourriture pour tenir un mois, sachant que, si Luffy a fait attention, il a dû avoir juste assez pour se nourrir pendant une semaine. Il entre chez lui avec sa valise, la clochette au-dessus de la porte sonnant. Il détache ses souliers et c'est au moment où il lève la tête qu'il remarque son petit fils sur le sofa. Il ne le remarque même pas.

_Bonjour, je suis rentré!_ crie joyeusement le vieil homme. Il scrute le jeune garçon pour remarquer qu'il est en petite boule sur le divan, les bras enroulés autour de ses jambes. Le jeune fixe le vieux. Du moins, il fixe le mur derrière lui intensément comme s'il voulait que de ses pupilles sortent des lasers pour le brûler. L'aîné fronce les sourcils.

_Je suis rentré! Viens dire bonjour à ton grand-père, saleté d'avorton! Ou tu goûteras à mes poings de l'amour!_ il s'exprime assez fort que cela semble sortir le brunet de son stade de statue.

_Salut, Papy._ il murmure avant de se cacher la tête entre les jambes._ Stupide poisson._ il ajoute par la suite au plus grand questionnement du chevelu blanc qui le prend comme un insulte.

_Sale mioche, on va voir qui est le stupide poisson!_ il dit d'un ton désagréable en remontant ses manches de chemise. Luffy lève la tête et le fixe perplexe avant de comprendre.

_Non! Pas toi! Stupide poisson comme dans le gros poisson. _Garp lève un sourcil en questionnement, le poussant à continuer avec son explication. _Il y a ce gros poisson, gros comme mes épaules au moins, qui se promène dans la mer. Il est très proche et je me suis dit que j'allais le pêcher comme il avait l'air vraiment gros et bon, mais il arrête pas de se sauver __**(On peut dire que le poisson lui...glisse entre les doigts...Badum tss! Ok, j'men vais...)**__! Et il se moque de moi! Stupide, stupide, gros poisson!_ Il dit tandis que la frustration est clair comme jour dans sa voix. Garp reste toutefois dubitatif, il y en a plein des poissons gros comme ses épaules, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat! Il mentionne justement ce fait et Luffy le regarde comme s'il était plus stupide que le poisson.

_Non. Pas large comme mes épaules. Ça, c'est petit comme poisson. Un gros poisson noir, au moins aussi long que mes pieds à mes épaules. Un très gros poisson._ il termine son explication et fixe Garp. Garp fixe Luffy. Un long moment de silence passe. Et l'homme ratatiné se met à rire. Et rire. Et rire. Très fort et gras. Luffy se sent plus que insulté, non seulement, le poisson se moque de lui, mais son grand-père aussi! Qui donc va le supporter dans cet effroyable monde!

_Tu-tu m'as bien eu! J'ai presque failli y croire! Un poisson aussi grand dans le coin, ça me surprendrait bien! Tu sauras que je vis ici plus longtemps que t'existe, morpion, et il n'y a pas de ça dans le coin. Bwahahaha!_ il réussit à sortir haletant presque de trop rire. Luffy sent sa rage augmenter. Il y a vraiment un gros poisson, pourquoi il ne le croit pas? Il l'a vu de ses propres yeux.

_Mais c'est vrai! Il y en a vraiment un!_ il tente à nouveau et le vieux redouble de rire à son plus grand chagrin. Pourtant, le vieux arrête soudainement de rire et le regarde avec un air sérieux. Oh non. Ça annonce rien qui vaille.

_Si tu es allé pêcher ton monstre pendant que j'était partit, ça veut dire que tu as fouillé dans mes affaires et emprunté ma barque et ma canne à pêche sans ma permission?_ il explique. Et Luffy est paralysé sur place. Putain.

_Euh..._

_Tu sais ce qui arrive aux gamins qui n'écoutent pas? On dirait que tu as oublié, jeune homme_ il remonte ses manches et lève un bras duquel il ferme ses doigts en poings. Luffy déglutie. _Je vais devoir te donner une leçon_ et il sourit. Luffy n'a pas le temps de se sauver. Merde. Les poings de l'amour sont de retour pour lui botter le cul. **(La violence n'est pas une solution, les jeunes. Sauf si un dragon céleste veut acheter ton amie, là, c'est correct.)**

Luffy frotte la bosse sur sa tête doucement comme si ça allait effacer sa douleur, ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas quand il serre les dents après avoir frotté avec trop de véhémence. Il n'aurait pas dû emprunté la barque et aller pêcher sans son grand-père, il le sait. Ce dernier lui a rappelé des risques de noyade, surtout quand il a appris qu'il ne portait pas de veste de sauvetage. Mais il devait pêcher le stupide gros poisson et il le doit encore, c'est sa destinée! Il le ressent au plus profond de ses entrailles qu'il doit capturer ce géant eucaryote pour consommer son énergie vitale soit le manger! Ce sont les forces supérieures inexistantes qui le veulent! Il vous le jure! **(Laisse tomber, dude. C'est juste un poisson...Pas besoin d'être dramatique! Peux-tu juste aller au village rencontrer Law pour en finir avec cette histoire? On s'en fout du poisson! J'ai déjà 7 pages de Chapitre 2, ça commence à être long. Pff...Les gens des fois...)**

Il décide de se préparer un plan sophistiqué digne des plus grands films d'espions pour échapper au monstre Garpien et sauver la princesse Stupidos Poissonus. Il a pensé toute la nuit **(10 minutes)** à son plan infaillible **(...)**. Rien ne l'empêchera de pêcher le stupide poisson! C'est rendu sa quête de vie! Ou il ne s'appelle pas Chevalier D. Luffy LePetit! **(...)**. Première étape du plan, mettre de la crème solaire. Deuxième étape du plan, se rendre à la barque avec une chemise de flottaison, des appâts et un chapeau de pêcheur trop cool. Troisième étape, ramer jusqu'à...euh...loin. Quatrième étape, sauver la princesse. Cinquième étape, célébrer et manger le poisson. **(Préférablement le cuire avant...)** Si sauver la princesse **(attraper le poisson)** ne fonctionne pas, effectuer une série de chants sensuels pour attirer la belle (Le stupide poisson) comme 'Mon poisson rouge frétille pour toi' ou 'Montre-toi ta moule que je te mange' . Finalement, se dit Luffy, il a appris quelque chose des livres sur les sirènes. Maintenant, il a le plan parfait qui réussira à tous les coups.

Tôt le lendemain matin, quand l'aube vient à peine de s'installer et une multitude de couleurs colorie le ciel comme un canvas, à l'opposé de ce que Garp lui a demandé ou plutôt ordonné de faire, Luffy quitte la maison, après s'être badigeonné de crème protectrice des rayons maléfiques solaires, pour se rendre à la plage où il a laissé la barque et la canne à pêche. Quand il y arrive, il est surpris de voir que quelqu'un a déjà volé sa place. Son plan ne fonctionnera pas du tout! Il devait être infaillible. Ce quelqu'un lui adresse la parole.

_J'ai été un peu dur hier. Alors, je me suis dit: Quoi de mieux qu'une virée de pêche Grand-père et Petit-Fils pour remonter le moral? Qu'en dis-tu?_ il ponctue la phrase avec un sourire et Luffy saute de joie. Son plan pourra fonctionner!

_Je veux pêcher le stupide poisson! J'accepte l'offre, Papy! Allons à l'aventure._ Garp soupire audiblement.

_Si tu le vois ton 'stupide poisson' _il plie ses doigts pour en faire des guillemets_ tu me le montreras et on l'attrapera, mais je-_ Du coin de l'oeil, le militaire et le jeune homme voit une créature sautée dans les airs plus vite qu'un éclair et une longue queue noire effleurée la surface. Garp écarquille les yeux _Que que quoi!?_ il crie tandis que Luffy sourit arrogamment pour avoir prouvé qu'il a raison. Il lui a dit au vieux que le poisson est aussi haut que ses épaules, c'est à lui de le croire!

_Je suis presque désolé, je pensais vraiment que tu avais pris des champignons hier et que tu avais imaginé des trucs, tu sais comme tu es un ado et les adolescents font ce genre de trucs et tout. Je ne pensais pas qu'un aussi gros poisson, même plus grand que toi probablement, existe vraiment près de la plage. C'est juste-juste fou, pas croyable tu comprends!_ il confie d'un trait, le visage stupéfait par dessus réel. Luffy aussi est stupéfait.

_Tu pensais que quoi? Que j'avais des champignons magiques? C'est pour ça que ça a fait plus mal que d'habitude_, il frotte la bosse, _Ouille! Mais de-_

_Je suis sincèrement désolé! Pour me pardonner, laisse moi m'excuser avec un raclée de l'amour!_ Il sourit vicieusement et Luffy blêmit.

_Ah! Non...Pas de raclée de l'amour!_ il supplie.

Finalement, Luffy n'a pas eu de raclée de l'amour. Quel soulagement. Or, rester quatre heures sur une barque de piètre qualité en ne pêchant que des bébés poissons est une punition bien pire que n'importe quel coup de son grand-père. Quelle aventure minable, il pense. Le gros poisson vient toujours les achaler, sans qu'ils ne puissent l'attraper. Ils ont essayé toutes sortes d'appât: ceux en plastique du magasin, ceux en métal d'un ami pêcheur de Garp, des verres de terre, des bébés poissons, des poissons de taille moyenne et même du steak, bien que Luffy est été contre l'idée de gaspiller de la nourriture qu'il pourrait manger, mais rien.

Le stupide poisson est trop intelligent pour se pogner **(Pour les Français: **pour se prendre au piège**)** dans leurs hameçons et obtenir les appâts. Luffy prend définitivement au sérieux l'idée de commencer un rite de danses sensuelles et de cris tout aussi débauchés pour attirer le gros poisson. Vive les sirènes, il se dit. Seulement, le monstre Garpien s'est montré objectivement contre le projet disant que cela va éloigner les poissons. Comme si il s'y connaît en poisson, il n'a pas lu la horde de documents très officiels et informatifs que Luffy a lu sur les sirènes dans la bibliothèque! Les chants sensuels fonctionnent toujours! Garp ne semble malheureusement pas du même avis et ils font un autre deux heures de désespoir et de silence et d'ennui avant d'aller déjeuner.

Quelques jours passent et le projet 'Stupide Poisson' est mis de côté jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Garp dit qu'il a un plan. Car, oui, le projet 'Stupide Poisson' est devenu pas que la quête de vie de Luffy, mais aussi celle de Garp. N'est-ce pas merveilleux l'amour inter-générationnel paternel?

Si la température a eu une manie de chaleur et de canicule ces derniers temps, elle est clairement dans une dépression en ce moment avec la température qui descend et les nuages qui s'accumule dans le ciel. Une vraie bipolaire, cette météo! Seulement, bien que Luffy ait lui-même souhaité des nuages dans un passé proche, de la pluie prochainement serait terrible à présent! Pourquoi? Parce que si il pleut, il se peut que le géant poisson se sauve et aille se cacher ou aille ailleurs tout simplement et Luffy ne veut pas risquer de le perdre. Il veut vraiment goûter au poisson géant! Ça doit goûter méga gigantissimement bon! Au moins, le tableau-météo du village, comme la télévision et le Wi-Fi fonctionne douteusement dans le coin, indique que la température sera au beau fixe aujourd'hui malgré les nombreux nuages grisâtres. Par contre, si, dans leur escapade de pêche du jour il ne capture pas le poisson, leurs chances de le manger vont tomber à l'eau sous les pluies et les vents de demain. **(Ha ha...)**

Luffy est étendue sur le divan en cours de lecture d'un livre sur les techniques de pêche quand Garp ouvre la porte d'un coup le faisant sursauter.

_Luffy! Viens! On part à la pêche!_ il affirme sérieusement.

_Que? Quoi? On retourne chercher le stupide poisson? _Luffy marmonne entre deux tranches de saucisson italien séché.

_J'ai trouvé mieux que la barque! Avec ça, on va réussir à avoir notre festin de stupide poisson!_ D'un coup, comme enchanté par les paroles de nourriture, Luffy se lève et va tout de suite mettre son suit de pêcheur professionnel soit un short cargo, un chandail jaune, une veste camouflage de pêcheur et le fameux chapeau fétiche de tout bon pêcheur de couleur vert kaki très sexy. Luffy est prêt pour le combat final.

L'arme secrète du vieux s'avère être un bateau de pêche emprunté à un ami de Garp...C'est pas...Euh...Son nom commence par un 'j', il pense...peut-être un 'b'...Bah, on s'en fout et il a oublié le nom de ce personnage de petit rôle dans notre récit. Ami de son grand-père leur a prêté un bateau. Approximativement trois fois la taille de leur barque et possédant un moteur fonctionnel, ce sera mille fois mieux que leur déchet d'embarcation qui laisse l'eau entrer quand elle bascule le moindrement. Le plus cool, le bateau est rouge et se nomme 'Going Merry'! C'est vraiment trop cool! Luffy est aux anges. Il a droit à un siège de première classe pour vaincre son éternel rival, n'est-ce pas le rêve de tout personnage principal!?

Ils ont pu s'éloigner de la côte au point où ni Luffy, ni Garp ne voit le large. Le bateau est un réel sauveur et Luffy compte le marier avec certitude quand il sera majeur. Le navire lui évite de forcer en ramant, mais il lui permet aussi de ne pas baigner dans les vagues de chaleur en restant dans le modeste cockpit avec un air climatisé lui donnant l'impression de vivre dans un réfrigérateur. Ses lèvres se courbent en un sourire à l'image de vivre dans un frigo. Ce serait un rêve devenu réalité...

Lui et son papy échange de place entre surveiller que le vaisseau ne dérive pas trop et tenter de pêcher l'impêchable. Ils ont croisé le monstre marin de leur souhait à quelques reprises et si tout va bien, ils devraient pouvoir l'attraper. Or, le temps se noircit plus rapidement que le tableau-météo à la précision douteuse a prévu et bien que tous les deux l'ignore obstinément, le ciel est couvert de nuages à présent. ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant une averse. Mais, ce, ils ne le savent pas encore, car malgré leurs expériences de vie réunies pour le bien commun de leur cause farfelue, ils restent des hommes peu connaisseurs de la mer et des tourmentes du tempérament volatile de Mère Nature. Ils vont l'apprendre de la dure façon...

Le problème des Monkey D. pêcheurs n'est pas le même que celui des pêcheurs commerciaux qui peine à attraper des poissons et respecter les quotas après les décennies de surpêche. Non, la région a été relativement épargné par l'exploitation marine, il s'agit davantage d'une région campagnarde où vivent les vieux comme Garp. Ils en attrapent des poissons et ils en ont eu des gros et gras, de magnifiques spécimens un peu plus larges que les épaules à Luffy. Seulement, ils les ont remis à l'eau et ignorés comme leur avarice d'obtenir le grand poisson mystérieux les pousse à ne chercher que lui, c'est leur ultime but après tout.

Quand la pluie se manifeste, Garp fait l'erreur de jugement en faveur de continuer à pêcher puisque les vrais hommes ne devraient pas craindre la pluie ou ignorer leur but. Pour une femme, le principe peut sembler idiot, le temps est merdique et tu es dans un bateau de la taille d'un pois dans une piscine loin de la côte en pleine mer, dépêches-toi de rentrer au port avant que la situation empire, bon sang! Mais pour un homme insouciant généralement comme Garp et têtu, le risque est perçu différemment. En premier lieu, il y a comme cette fierté d'homme de ne pas abandonner le projet. En deuxième lieu, les hommes et la pêche sont une relation bien plus complexe que n'importe quelle relation de drame à l'eau de rose pour femmes. Et en dernier lieu, Garp est un homme orgueilleux et il a promis à Luffy qu'ils vont attraper le poisson peu importe ce que cela prendra et, voyant la distance actuelle du poisson par rapport au large combiné des conditions météorologiques à venir, il n'auront pas la chance de pêcher le poisson probablement rare une autre fois, surtout que c'est la première année qu'il le voit lui-même. De ces faits, Garp ne peut juste pas abandonné. Ils sont si près du but! Il ne se le permettrait pas.

Luffy se tient sur le bord du bateau avec la canne et attend. Il porte un imperméable rouge qu'il a trouvé sur crochet dans le cockpit. Il est tout trempé et commence à grelotter. Il regarde vers le bas les vagues dans lesquelles se perd son hameçon. Elles semblent être fâchées. Violentes et frappant contre le bateau emplies de rage. C'est rare qu'il les voit de cette façon. D'habitude, à la pluie, il reste loin de la falaise et des eaux quand il pleut. Et s'il tonne, il ne peut pas non plus aller dans la forêt, au risque d'être électrocuté. Or, pour une fois, il est dehors dans les temps moins joyeux de la météo et bien qu'auparavant, il l'aurait voulu de tout son cœur, il ne sait trop quoi en penser maintenant. Quelques jours après être arrivé, il y a eu une douce pluie et il a été enfermé à l'intérieur, il a détesté. Il y a eu quelques averses entre temps, mais si ce n'est que renforcer l'humidité dans l'air, elles ont fait peu pour déstabiliser le temps chaud ou même être remarquées.

Entre deux claquements de dents, il se demande si finalement, le poisson vaut la peine. Il aurait pu faire bien d'autres choses au lieu de pêcher la créature et au final, elle devrait aussi avoir le droit de vivre, autant que lui. Et qu'est-ce qu'il va y gagner, au bout de la ligne? Certes, il pourra dévorer une tonne de poisson probablement délicieux et aura le mérite d'avoir attrapé le plus gros poisson de la région, il pourra même montrer des photos du poisson et lui à ses amis pour les impressionner. Mais il se rend compte après coup que lui et son grand-père ont peut-être exagéré leurs actions pour un simple poisson. Naviguer en temps de tempête pour une créature qu'ils n'attraperont peut-être même pas est qu'en même intense. Il est sûr que Nami aurait bouilli de colère si elle était là pour voir toutes les conneries qu'ils ont fait pour un simple poisson. Luffy doit avouer qu'il tient ça de son grand-père d'être intense, mais l'homme est trois fois pire que lui parfois, ma foi! Emprunter un bateau de ce type pour un poisson...Ça en dit long sur la tendance familiale à transformer objectif en obsession. Il soupire. En bout de ligne, il est là et il n'abandonnera pas même si il a pris compte qu'ils y sont allés un peu fort. Il est là en ce moment en train de pêcher, alors pourquoi il ferait demi-route?

Dans le cockpit, Garp arrive à des réalisations plus ou moins similaires par rapport à leurs folies pour le stupide poisson. Et il en rit. Et rit et rit. Si on met deux Monkeys ensemble, ça fait vraiment débilité au carré, même si c'est surtout lui et Luffy les débiles de la famille. Mais bon, rester à la mer n'est pas dangereux, il se dit. Ils ne sont pas loin du bord, il tente de se convaincre. La météo pourrait être pire, il se force à croire comme pour se rassurer malgré l'étrange pressentiment qu'il a que malheur est à la porte.

Le vent empire et c'est par fortes bourrasques qu'il assaille l'embarcation. Les vagues secouent constamment le bateau et c'est comme un jouet d'oiseau buveur qui oscille régulièrement que le bateau est bercé avec régularité, mais avec trop de force et pas assez de délicatesse pour que le bercement soit comparable à celui d'une mère avec son poupon. La quantité de pluie larguée sur les deux hommes dans les minutes qui suivent est dédoublée et l'embarcation se remplie petit à petit d'eau par les livraisons des cieux. Garp prend finalement la sage décision de démarrer le moteur pour retourner à la terre quand il juge que l'eau dans l'embarcation et les conditions générales ne sont plus bénignes et ignorables. Or, le malheur a cogné à la porte.

Luffy assis dans une flaque d'eau et couvert par le bruissement constant de la pluie n'a pas entendu le cri de son grand-père de se tasser ou quelque chose du genre. Luffy n'a pas entendu. Le bateau a donné un coup sec de démarrage et avec ses fines proportions, le jeune a glissé d'un coup entre les barreaux de la barrière pour tomber dans l'eau. Or, son malheur ne se limite pas à ce qu'il tombe dans les eaux mouvementées puisqu'avec le mouvement du bateau, le jeune a été propulsé dans les hélices et il s'est blessé au torse. L'eau se colore d'un rouge foncé autour de lui pendant que le moteur continue de rouler dans le beurre. Les vêtements - oh si résistant - de Luffy se sont pris dans les hélices et les maintiennent prisonnières rendant le mouvement aussi possible qu'avec une camisole de force et des menottes aux pieds.

Luffy a mal. Un instant, il pêche sur le bord du Going Merry, le second, il est dans l'eau à l'arrière de la poupe avec le torse en feu. C'est comparable à un millier de lames de rasoir rentrant dans son torse comme une foreuse et à l'unisson, se synchronisant pour creuser sa chair vers son coeur. Il gémit de douleur et prend compte de la réalité de sa situation quand une gorgée d'eau salée s'installe dans bouche au lieu de l'air humide dont il est habitué. Il coule. Il retire ses mains de son torse pour essayer de remonter à la surface, mais c'est un combat déjà perdu, car contre les vagues sans pitié, se débattre est inutile. Il essaie qu'en même, puisqu'il ne mourra pas sans combat, il pousse et tire et nage et utilise toutes ses forces pour se remonter et pouvoir regorger ses poumons brûlant d'oxygène. Il atteint la surface quelques instants.

_À-à...À l'aide...S'il-te...respirer...je me..._ il tente de crier, mais sa tentative fonctionne à demi et il se ramasse une gorgée d'eau dans les poumons, il tousse pour essayer de se débarrasser du poids incorrect dans ses alvéoles. Or, c'est sans succès parce qu'une vague le ramasse et il avale encore plus d'eau. Il essaie de nager bien que ce soit tard comme ses forces le quittent et, contre le courant, il coule de plus en plus. Si seulement il avait mis une veste de sauvetage, il se dit stupidement après coup, réalisation complètement inutile dans sa situation, bien que présente. Il aurait dû écouter son grand-père, ça l'aurait au moins sauvé de la noyade. Il sent la pression augmenter autour de lui. Comme une lourde masse inerte, il se dirige vers les abîmes de la mer. Sa vision du bleu de la mer se noircit et il n'entend plus rien si ce n'est que son désespoir grandissant et les battements de son cœur. Il crie à nouveau. Il crie pour de l'aide. Il crie pour être sauvé. Il crie parce que c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste, même si c'est sans espoir. Il crie à se remplir les poumons d'eau et continue de se débattre en vain, même si il est conscient que dans l'eau le son ne se propage pas assez pour avoir de l'aide et qu'il saigne trop pour être sauvé.

Il est trop jeune pour mourir et s'il ne regrette rien de sa vie vécue, il y a tellement de choses qu'il aurait aimé vivre, faire, dire. Il se sent être engloutie par les profondeurs et dans la douleur près de son cœur et le feu dans ses poumons, il a presque envie de se laisser aller pour que tout se finisse maintenant et qu'il ne souffre pas davantage. De toute façon, il n'a plus d'énergie pour se battre contre l'eau. Elle l'a engloutie complètement, submergée, battue.

C'est en disant au revoir à ses amis, au revoir à ses frères, au revoir à son père et à plus à son Papy que Luffy se sent perdre conscience.

Sa dernière remarque avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser emporter dans le flot de l'inconscience est le mouvement d'eau soudain autour et les bras musclés qui s'agrippent autour de lui pour le prendre. Il ne sait pas s'il délire en se sentant soulevé et soutenu dans ses dernières secondes, mais il est confortable. Il croit voir dans la noirceur la longue queue du stupide poisson en fermant les yeux, mais il n'est plus assez présent pour réfléchir et se laisse doucement bercer dans les bras de ce qu'il considère la faucheuse.


	5. Chapitre 3: Trafalgar à la rescousse!

**Bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Dans ce chapitre, il se peut aussi qu'il y ait un peu de pseudo-science louche vers la fin comme je ne suis pas professionnelle de la santé et je** **suis allée à peu près :/ Venez me voir sur Wattpad! **

**J'espère que vous allez aimer! Bonne lecture, les gens!**

Law déteste son job.

Autant il aime protéger son peuple, autant il travaille beaucoup trop des fois et se demande si ça en vaut la peine. Il est haut-placé dans l'échelle de la sécurité civile, chef de troupe, et le devoir l'appelle un peu trop souvent à son goût. Il n'est pas paresseux, loin de là, mais d'être loin de sa maison pour un mois uniquement pour surveiller une miniature parcelle de terre, c'est un peu exagéré.

Or, malgré ses caprices, il comprend l'ampleur de la situation. Si l'homme-pieuvre qui s'est retourné contre la tribu entière vient à exécuter son plan de vengeance contre l'Homme, tout le peuple est dans la dèche. Si un individu tourne le dos à leur tribu, tout le monde est en danger. C'est comme ça, malheureusement, pour le bien de leur espèce, ils doivent rester unis. Si un individu attaque les humains, si un individu est vu par les humains, si un individu amène leur existence au grand jour, ils sont tous foutus puisque des millions d'humains armés contre une centaine et demi de sirènes, la bataille est vite gagnée. Que personne ne sache leur existence est pour le mieux.

Qui sait ce qui se produirait si ils étaient découverts? Ils seraient auscultés au scalpel, ça s'est sûr connaissant les humains. Probablement mis dans des cages ou des aquariums pour servir d'attraction. Peut-être vendu à un prix exorbitant à de riches individus? Ou même, ils serviraient d'objets sexuels à ces stupides humains? Les possibilités sont nombreuses, les humains peuvent être créatifs parfois. Il n'y a qu'un détail qui est certain, ça irait pour le pire pour eux.

Il tourne sur son dos en pensant. Sa mission est beaucoup trop longue. Ça va bientôt faire une semaine qu'il est à proximité des côtes sans le moindre trace de l'homme-pieuvre. _Bien que ce soit la partie du monde humain la plus proche, peut-être qu'il frappera ailleurs_, il se dit. Ce serait plus stratégique et ce n'est pas l'intelligence qu'il manque à leur peuple. Il se roule à nouveau dans l'eau, sa stupide de longue queue sortant maladroitement dans le processus et éclaboussant les alentours.

C'est bien que personne ne porte attention aux eaux, il est certain que si l'on voyait sa queue, on se questionnerait certainement sur l'espèce de poisson dont il s'agit. Surtout si on se rend compte qu'il ne s'agit d'aucune espèce en fait. Or, les bateaux dans le coin sont peu nombreux et les gens semblent plus être terre à terre ce qui, au moins, lui permet de baisser un peu ses gardes et de se concentrer davantage sur la surveillance du coin que le risque d'être vu. Il tourne à nouveau et décide de faire quelques longueurs dans l'eau, tout en suivant un ban de poissons. Il observe la horde de petites créatures avec intérêt tandis qu'elle se faufile à travers les eaux à toute vitesse. Pas aussi vite que lui bien sûr, il se dit arrogamment, mais quand même, les poissons vont rapidement comparé à une créature de la terre. Il les voit sauter hors de l'eau et fait de même, sachant qu'à la vitesse qu'il va personne ne devrait le remarquer. Il continue sa nage plus calmement tout en surveillant les fonds marins.

Les jours et les nuits s'accumulent. Trafalgar Law ferme l'oeil à moitié à la pénombre en se concentrant sur le mouvement des eaux pour s'assurer que l'homme-pieuvre n'arrive pas d'un coup pendant qu'il se repose. Il est normal qu'il reste alerte face à la menace, il a beau être une dizaine de fois plus fort que l'ennemi du moment, tout se joue sur la surprise. Si par mégarde il commence à se reposer sur ses lauriers et que l'homme-pieuvre file vers le village et qu'il ne peut l'arrêter, tout est fichu. S'il atteint la terre ferme, tout le peuple a perdu. Il faut éviter d'être vu.

Le jour, il nage. Il se promène près du sable ou de la surface et observe en se promenant. Il regarde les récifs de plus près, analyse la faune et la flore et se la coule douce. De temps à autre, quand il a un petit creux, il attrape un ou deux poissons pour les manger crus. Il les préfère cuit à la chaleur volcanique, mais bon, on fait avec c'qu'on a. Rien ne se passe, c'est vraiment chiant et long être de garde. Il soupire. En plus, il n'a personne à qui parler si ce n'est que lui-même.

Il a remarqué une sorte de quai en bois un peu vieillot près des cabanes de ce qu'il imagine être un village. Les divers bateaux semblent s'y arrêter parfois, alors il devine qu'il s'agit d'un port miniature ou un truc du genre.

Il a aussi remarqué à une certaine distance de ce modeste port une forêt, une falaise et puis une zone sableuse dégagée. Justement, dans cette zone reste la majorité de la vie humaine qu'il a vu depuis le début de sa job: un jeune homme. Bien qu'il ait une superbe vue de façon générale, avec la distance, il ne distingue qu'une silhouette de personne mâle en croissance, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pense avec le gabarit de la créature.

L'homme semble vivre dans son propre monde. Il court et crie dans le vide, se parle à lui-même et nage seul près du rivage. Il commence à se demander s'il est fou. Or, comme il semble plus ou moins avoir de famille et il vit à l'écart de la population, son hypothèse se confirme petit à petit. Plus il observe la créature de loin et plus sa folie est claire comme de l'eau de roche. Non, mais franchement, ramasser des maisons vides d'animaux marins** (Des coquillages...)** pour les mettre en tas dans un creux de paroi naturelle, il faut pas avoir toute sa tête disons. Il reste un divertissement parmi plusieurs pense Law en observant la créature, se forçant à garder ses distances pour ne pas être vu.

Or, une journée où l'humain se prend pour un poisson et fait le fou en ramassant à nouveau des coquilles vides, Law suit un groupe de poissons quelconques, se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être en avaler un qui a l'air mangeable. Les poissons dansent dans l'eau et sautent dans l'air tandis que Law les suit et les imite sans trop y porter attention. C'est par après qu'il se rend compte de son erreur.

Il sort sa tête un tantinet de l'eau comme un crocodile se cachant pour surveiller sa proie, sauf que pour lui, c'est l'opposé, il observe son prédateur pour voir s'il a été vu. Quand il vit une paire de points noirs, étant des yeux de loin, fixés sur lui, il se rend compte que, oui, effectivement, il a été vu. Fuck. Son esprit file à tout allure avec la situation. Stupide Trafalgar! Il aurait dû faire plus attention. Le fou continue de le fixer et la sirène s'éloigne un peu plus du large comme si cela effacera son erreur. Il aurait dû faire plus attention! Qu'est-ce qu'il fera maintenant? Il essaie d'évaluer ses options raisonnablement.

Il y a trois possibilités pour commencer.

La première, l'homme a vu quelque chose de gros bouger, mais ne sait pas ce que c'est. Dans ce cas, c'est mineur comme problématique tant qu'il n'est pas revu. Deuxième option, l'homme a vu sa queue et pense qu'il s'agit d'un immense poisson. Ce n'est pas si important tant qu'on ne décide pas de le pêcher ou un truc du genre. Il est relativement sauf si c'est le cas. Dernière option, l'homme a vu un torse humain et une queue de poisson attachés au même individu sautés hors de l'eau, il a vu une sirène. Dans ce scénario, il est mal barré.

Voici ce qui pourrait arriver: Le fou garde pour lui le fait d'avoir vu une sirène, bonne fin, le fou dit à plusieurs personnes qu'il a vu une sirène et n'est pas cru, bonne fin même s'il doit redoubler de prudence, ou le fou dit à plusieurs personnes qu'il a vu une sirène et est cru ce qui débute une chasse aux sirènes intense, pas cool comme fin. Il peut juste espérer que le fou ne suivra pas la dernière option, il ne pourrait même pas le faire garder le silence lui-même comme le risque est trop grand pour ce que ça lui rapporte et le tuer amènerait à davantage de problèmes en plus d'être contre ses valeurs morales.

Son cerveau travaille à toute allure pour trouver une solution et évaluer à quel point il a foiré et, au moment où il relève la tête, l'humain est déjà parti.

Il ne lui reste qu'à espérer pour le mieux.

Dans les jours qui suivent, Law se calme en découvrant que, certes, l'humain l'a vu, mais, heureusement, il pense qu'il est un poisson. Il est sur son embarcation en bois et pêche depuis le jour où il a vu Law. Il pêche comme si Law était un poisson et Trafalgar trouve l'idée amusante. Lui, une sirène, serait un poisson? Ce serait un grand poisson, il doit avouer, mais si c'est ce que pense le jeune homme, c'est pour le mieux.

Il reste à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas être découvert et scrute le fou de plus près comme il le peut. Le gamin est plus jeune que ce qu'il imaginait. Il doit avoir une quinzaine d'année de vie si les traits fins, mais aussi légèrement enfantins avec les grosses bajoues sont la moindre indication. Il a l'air très jeune. Avoir perdu la tête à un tel âge est presque cruel, mais il imagine que ce n'est pas vraiment la faute à qui que ce soit.

Un nid de cheveux bruns café gras et dépeignés siège sur sa tête et, s'il ne savait pas mieux, il penserait que les humains n'ont pas de produits nettoyants ou de peignes. Il a un regard perçant fixé sur la mer avec de jolis iris noisette et des cils plus longs et sombres qu'un homme en général. Il possède un bon apport de muscle, Law pense, bien qu'il n'ait jamais scruté un humain de si près auparavant pour savoir si sa condition physique est comparable à celle de n'importe qui. Du moins, il est musclé pour une sirène. Une cicatrice sous l'oeil du gamin fait questionner Law davantage sa santé mentale. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on se fait mal si proprement si près d'un organe important comme l'oeil. En tout, Trafalgar pense que le jeune homme a une apparence très attrayante et, s'il n'avait pas vu le bas de son corps, il aurait pu penser qu'avec son charme masculin il est une sirène mâle.

L'homme, ou plutôt le jeune homme ou l'adolescent seraient plus appropriés comme termes, est plus que concentré sur, de ce que Trafalgar a compris des murmures que le fou se dit à lui-même sur un ton dévoilant long de sa frustration, 'attraper le gros stupide poisson'. Il trouve la détermination du jeune intéressante dans sa mission des plus barbantes et décide de s'en divertir. Par moment, il sort sa queue et la flanque sur la surface de la mer avant de s'éloigner un peu. La réaction est instantanée et il ne peut empêcher ses ricanements sous l'eau. C'est hilarant. Le jeune fixe intensément l'endroit où il a été comme paralysé un moment. Il prend ses rames et se dépêche vers l'endroit où il était auparavant en agitant les bras comme le fou qu'il est. Ensuite, il prend sa canne à pêche, jette le crochet dans l'eau, attend un instant et lance une litanie de sacres et de mots qui ferait pleurer le petit Jésus des humains. Le moment le plus drôle pour la sirène reste tout de même lorsqu'il crie:_Stupide poisson! Stupide, stupide poisson! T'es rien qu'un stupide poisson!_ avant de bouder au supposé poisson. Law lui chuchote comme réponse qu'il n'entendra pas. _Stupide, stupide humain. Rien qu'un fou d'humain_.

Au final, pour être franc, ce n'est pas comme si il aurait attrapé un poisson de sa taille avec sa canne à pêche de pacotille et quelques vers de terre, il faut vraiment être délirant...

Bien qu'il sache que ce ne soit pas nécessairement la meilleure décision, Trafalgar Law continue de jouer avec le petit pêcheur barjo, de toutes façons, il sait que ses actions ont peu de répercussions au bout de la ligne, n'est-ce pas?

Une journée, le fou se pointe avec un vieille homme. Trafalgar ne comprend pas de qui il s'agit, mais en écoutant leurs conversations il comprend que: 1. L'homme est le grand-père du plus jeune. 2. Le grand-père est un fou comme le plus jeune.

Il décide donc de jouer avec les deux fous et voir les deux se fâcher le fait sourire un rictus de malignité. Deux pour le prix d'un, comme on dit, à moins que ce soit deux vaut mieux qu'un ou deux...Peu importe, le point est que plus on a de fous, plus on rit, non? Du moins, lui, il rit à jouer le poisson et à tenter les pêcheurs avec sa queue à la surface.

Le soleil se couche et se lève à quelques reprises sans que le fou ne vienne tenter de l'attraper **(Law, pas le soleil...)**. Il est un tantinet déçu de ne plus avoir son divertissement journalier, mais il ignore le sentiment en faveur de retourner à regarder les poissons nager. C'est ennuyeux et il se demande quand l'ennemi viendra qu'il ait enfin un peu d'action. Le manque d'action l'ennuie, mais il sait aussi qu'il doit être patient. Patience, Trafalgar, patience.

Law revoit les fous un jour de tempête. Ils ont changé d'embarcation passant d'une petite barque à un petit bateau. Ils sont aussi allés un peu plus loin dans la mer, Law les a suivi par curiosité. Il s'est rendu compte en les entendant qu'ils cherchent encore à le capturer. Il pense que c'est presque triste qu'ils mettent tant d'effort à la tâche quand il sait qu'ils ne le captureront pas. Ils ne le savent pas de toute façon alors ça ne peut pas leur faire mal. Ils décident de s'amuser à nouveau avec eux aujourd'hui et comme les fois précédentes, c'est tout autant amusant.

Dès qu'il sort sa queue de l'eau, la réaction est tout le temps aussi marrante. Le grand-père et l'adolescent semblent extrêmement déterminés à le pêcher. Dommage.

Il commence à se poser de sérieuses questions sur la santé mentale des deux fous. Avec le torrent de pluie, les humains auraient dû retourner à la côte pour leur propre sécurité, surtout s'ils sont aussi peu expérimentés avec la mer qu'eux comme Law a pu le remarquer de leurs maladroites techniques de pêche. Ce n'est pas que Trafalgar se soucie d'eux, il s'en fout ce qui arrive aux humains comme ce sont des monstres, mais, en même temps, les fous ne semblent pas conscients qu'ils se creusent leurs propres tombes en restant où ils sont en ce moment sans prendre de précautions. Leur bateau ne chavirera pas comme la barque, au moins. La sirène voit le danger de la situation et surveille de loin le bateau immobile.

Quand enfin, ils décident de partir et le moteur fait son bruit de démarrage, Law laisse une expiration qu'il n'a pas remarqué qu'il retenait. Et puis, _plouf_. L'homme-poisson se demande s'il a imaginé entendre le son d'un lourd poids tombant. Il ferme les yeux et se concentre, mais n'entend rien, il se dit donc qu'il a imaginé...

Quelques instants passent et sous l'eau, un faible cri atteint ses oreilles. Sa tête tourne dans la direction du son. Le bateau. Il semble ne pas avoir avancé, étrangement. Il scrute l'embarcation un instant avant de se rendre compte que le gamin n'est plus sur le bord. Oh non.

Il nage avec l'expertise d'une créature des mers et en moins de deux, il a traversé la distance qui le séparait du navire. Il se dirige dans l'eau vers l'endroit où il a entendu le bruit et trouve le fou, mou et presque immobile.

Il hésite à aller l'aider. Si le jeune est conscient, il pourrait se souvenir de lui et Law mettrait son espèce en danger. Aussi, il n'a aucune obligation envers le gosse, s'il meure, c'est de sa faute à lui seul.

Il essaie de se convaincre de ne rien faire et laisser les choses telle qu'elles sont. De laisser la nature faire son oeuvre et de contenir les sentiments incompréhensibles de culpabilité montant en lui. Ses yeux restent sur le jeune sans qu'il ne le voit vraiment. Il sort de ses pensées et le regarde un moment. C'est quand même un peu de sa faute s'il pêchait, non? Et- il remarque la blessure au torse du gamin et ses pupilles se concentre immédiatement sur le point. Oh mon dieu.

Il prend le jeune homme dans ses bras et l'amène vers la côte. Il colle le corps froid sur son torse pendant que sa queue s'agite à toute allure. Quand il n'est qu'à une poignée de mètres de la terre ferme, il hésite à l'endroit où aller. Si il va sur le sable, il risque d'être vu et au quai, ce serait encore pire. Il jette un coup d'oeil aux alentours avant de remarquer la grotte. Il s'y dirige immédiatement. La cavité est à une centaine et demi de centimètres de l'eau. Cela n'empêche point à la sirène de se propulser hors de l'eau pour l'atteindre. Il avance un peu dans la cavité et dépose le fou sur le sol humide. Il plie sa longue queue pour essayer de s'asseoir sans qu'elle ne soit dans les jambes** (He he)**.

Il inspecte le jeune. Tout pâle, la sirène penserait qu'il a déjà quitté notre monde si elle ne sentait pas un faible pouls, presque imperceptible, sous ses deux longs doigts au cou. Law vérifie rapidement ses signes vitaux, c'est bien qu'en même que l'anatomie des sirènes soit presque identique à celui des humains, sinon il n'aurait pas su quoi faire. Il découvre que le garçon est en vie, mais plus pour longtemps.

Il évalue ses options avec l'assurance d'une personne qui s'y connaît et choisit d'en premier vider ses poumons de l'eau salée qu'ils contiennent. Sans son matériel médical, il n'y a pas des centaines de façons pour faire une telle chose. Il se retrouve donc à faire du bouche-à-bouche au fou pour qu'il crache l'eau en alternant avec un massage cardiaque quand le pouls perd sa régularité. Le jeune se contracte et recrache l'eau. Il tousse et respire saccadément, mais c'est déjà ça, il respire.

La sirène porte son attention à la deuxième problématique sur le frêle torse, une plaie ouverte assez profonde pour qu'il s'inquiète. Le gosse a probablement déjà perdu beaucoup trop de sang avec l'eau et c'est surprenant qu'il ne soit pas encore mort.

Il se maudit de ne pas avoir le moindre matériel surtout lorsqu'il regarde autour de lui et ne voit que de la roche et des coquilles. Les possibilités sont inexistantes avec si peu. Or, il s'est décidé à sauver le gars, alors il ne va pas abandonner en cours de route. Il fait donc ce qu'il fait très rarement, ce qu'il n'a pas fait depuis une quinzaine de mois et ne fait qu'en dernier recours, il met ses mains sur le torse et prononce: _Room_. Il y ajoute une autre dizaine de formules qu'un humain ne pourrait comprendre et laisse la magie opérer. Une dizaine de secondes passe et le torse commence déjà à se refermer. Il soupire de soulagement et tourne le corps en position latérale **(de sécurité)** avant de se jeter dans l'eau.

Épuisé par l'usage de ses pouvoirs, si ce n'est que le moindrement, Law se laisse couler au fond de l'eau et il inspire profondément avant d'expirer doucement. Il n'a pas vraiment eu de raisons valables de sauver le jeune homme, mais il ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. Quand il a vu la blessure, il n'a pu s'empêcher d'aider le fou, même s'il s'agit d'un humain, comme si ses instincts de guérisseur ont fait surface d'un coup et il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'empêcher de venir en aide. Il se surprend lui-même parfois. Il faut juste que ses gestes ne soient pas appris par qui que ce soit. Il perdrait gros si on apprenait qu'il avait interagi volontairement et de plein gré avec un humain en plus de lui sauver la vie. Il doit garder cette histoire pour lui. Cette semaine, il n'a rien fait d'autre que surveiller la côte, point barre.

Il décide de faire un tour au bateau pour voir s'il n'a aucun problème. Il remarque que l'hélice est bloquée et il la nettoie. Il nage vers la côte et se repose à moitié conscient pour un signe de vie de l'homme-pieuvre ou du gamin.

La bateau est revenu à la côte pendant la nuit et d'autres bateaux sont partis par la suite. Law voit le jeune homme se réveiller après une journée et une moitié dans la grotte miteuse, il semble en état correct. Mieux que quand il l'a trouvé en tout cas. Une demi journée passe et le garçon saute dans l'eau pour se rendre à la zone sableuse et remonter les escaliers de la falaise vers chez-lui et son grand-père fou. Law est soulagé que le fou ait survécu et que tout aille bien. _Que serait le monde sans un peu de folie?_ il se dit en souriant.

De tout le reste du mois de garde de Law, il ne revoit pas le fou. Il ne semble même pas s'approcher de la mer. Law ressent un peu de déception d'avoir perdu son divertissement, mais il se dit qu'un humain de la terre ferme vivant un tel traumatisme comme le fou, où il a frôlé la mort de l'épaule, ne retournerait pas dans l'eau pour un simple 'stupide poisson'.

Quelques jours avant qu'il retourne à la cité, Trafalgar trouve une bouteille en verre flottant à la surface. Il fronce les sourcils en la voyant et grogne: _Les humains devraient vraiment apprendre à se ramasser, pollueurs de notre océan...comme si elle n'était pas assez pleine de plastique._ Il la ramasse pour la jeter sur le rivage et remarque qu'elle ne contient pas de breuvages humains ou une crème ou un truc qu'on met dans une bouteille, mais une feuille enroulée. _Un message_, il chuchote. Il garde la bouteille avec lui les derniers jours, sans l'ouvrir, de peur que le message se mouille et perde sa lisibilité.

Quand il retourne à la cité, il fait un rapport à son supérieur avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque communautaire. L'emplacement est submergé et la majorité des livres sont fait pour rester en état dans l'eau salée, mais il y en a aussi en provenance du monde humain qui ne peuvent être submergés. Ces derniers sont dans une section sèche de la bibliothèque où il n'y a qu'un fond d'eau d'une cinquantaine de centimètres pour se déplacer et le reste est de l'air. Law se rend dans cette pièce. Il s'accote contre un mur et débouchonne la bouteille avec ses dents. Il sort le papier et se rend compte qu'il s'agit d'une lettre avec la date et la lit dans sa tête. Ça va comme suit:

'_Cette lettre est pour le gros poisson stupide, si vous la trouvez et que vous n'êtes pas le gros poisson stupide, rejetez-la dans l'eau pour qu'il puisse l'avoir._

_Cher gros poisson stupide,_

_Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé et ramené chez moi. Sans toi, je serais mort et c'est pas drôle. De mourir. Je veux pas vraiment essayé pour le moment. J'avais perdu espoir de survivre dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que tes bras me prennent et me sauve, je comprend pas trop comment tu as des bras, mais bon, ça me tente pas d'y penser, c'est trop compliqué. Je suis désolé de vouloir te pêcher, tu as l'air si bon. Dans le futur, je ne te capturerai pas, promis-juré. Je retourne en ville, mais j'espère que l'on se reverra quand je repasserai. On pourra devenir amis, aussi! Au revoir, passe de bonnes vacances de poisson._

_\- Monkey D. Luffy_'

Law sourie avant d'éclater de rire, chose qu'il fait aussi rarement qu'utiliser sa magie. Oh mon dieu, ce jeune. C'est vraiment quelque chose. Il redouble de rire en regardant la dessin qui accompagne le message. Un poisson dessiné sur le long, tout noir avec une longue queue. Un cercle noir centré dans un cercle blanc comme oeil et deux bras dessinés avec deux longs traits noirs et trois petits au bout de chaque pour faire des mains. Une flèche pointe vers le poisson. 'Gros poisson stupide' elle indique. Un bonhomme allumette tient la main du poisson et une flèche vers le bonhomme indique qu'il s'agit de Luffy. Le fou, le jeune homme, Monkey D. Luffy. Un vrai timbré. Il aime qu'en même l'intention. Le plus drôle reste que le fou pense qu'il est un poisson à bras et non une sirène. Il sourie stupidement avant de retourner faire ses choses en pensant au jeune homme qu'il a sauvé. Une vraie perle dans l'océan d'humain. Dommage qu'il ne le reverra jamais.

Une semaine environ après que Trafalgar Law soit revenu à son travail normal, des gardes sont revenus d'une ronde des environs. Ils sont allés plus loin qu'à l'habitude et sont arrivés dans la cité avec une prise. Un homme-pieuvre. Ils ont dit l'avoir trouvé dans un filet de pêche au sud de la cité et que ce dernier mentionne s'y être pris un mois auparavant en essayant d'attraper un poisson. C'est certain qu'il sera emprisonné puisqu'il comptait réellement attaquer les humains. Mais Law ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir bien plus qu'un emprisonnement pour l'ennemi en apprenant la nouvelle. Il voudrait l'étriper avec un filet pour l'avoir fait rester un mois en surveillance quand il n'y avait aucune menace, même si il ne le fera pas par principe. Quand même..._Quelle perte de temps! Stupide, stupide homme-pieuvre! Se prendre dans un filet, non, mais, vraiment! Vraiment?!_ Il a envie de pleurer.


End file.
